One shots: Ways to break a Pine Tree by Bill Cipher
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: These are a series of one shots based around the work of JusticeHawk. Bill is breaking Dipper bit by bit until the boy is ready to accept the soul of his brother and become a demon with him. Please send in some ideas for some other things Bill should do to Dipper (NOT a Billdip thing sorry but I just can't write that XD)


Dipper stared down at the ground, his face devoid of any emotion as he thought long and hard about how this had come to be. It had been just one slip up from Mabel and landed him to be kidnapped and forced into an 'Apprenticeship' by a sadist and masochists demon. Bill was currently on a throne with his newest prize pet beside him on another throne like seat. He seemed to be judging the human that had recently captured. Dipper new of now that many had went back on deals with Bill Cipher. He could still remember the screams of the last guard who slipped up.

As of now, Dipper had this blazing blue fire chains on his wrist. They curled around on the floor and remained tied to Bill's throne. The kid then noticed, through the dim light of the blazing black candles and high chandlers in the black and red ceiling above, that Bill had a cruel and wide smile on his face. Dipper tried not to wince, he knew what that smile meant. Pain...and more nightmares for him later.

"it seems that my apprentice will be getting a lesson on the 13 bad luck marks a little early." Bill chirped, a little too happy. Dipper never did like that tone, sickly sweet in a way that made you want to curl up in a corner, yet made you to afraid to move. The boy knew deep inside that he was in for another 'treat' as Bill called them. It normally need with him

almost _feeling_ another part of his mind break, another step closer to insanity. It used to be he had his dreams to go to, but even the demon took that away. Anything to make the boy his.

Dipper did not know as to why Bill was doing this to him. He was once allowed to ask one question, and he asked Bill why he was after him. The repose he got left him with a cold and even more confused feeling in his soul. For Bill gave him the wryly smile, and raised up his eye brows, in a mock surprise way.

 _"why because I have to start making you the perfect vessel for another's power."_

Needless to say, Dipper never asked what he meant by this. Because, he could tell that he really didn't want to know. Some things are bette left unsaid. So as of now, Dipper, much to his dismay and disgust, was starting to be used to all that he was seeing. But that didn't mean he would give in willingly to his insanity.

"Now pay attention Pine Tree!" Bill chuckled, snapping him out of his thoughts. Dipper looked at Bill, with hate and anger. He didn't dare strike at the demon, that ended with him in a lot of pain. Bill gave him with dark smile, as his eyes scanned, almost through Dipper and into his very being.

"the 13 deadly curses are one thing, but the bad luck symbols are for one who has gone beyond a normal killing and is to be killed slowly by trying to end their own life." He explained as the girl was forced her her knees. Dipper didn't dare look into her blue eyes, but seeing as Bill yanked on the chains and forced Dipper to look, he had no choice. Bill gave with sweet smile, that hid much darker intentions then one may think.

"you'll want to use one that will counter against something the person likes. Per say for this one, we will use the 8th one, where she can only feel the negativity that she has placed on herself and others. Nothing that is positive can ever reach her again." Bill finished with a smirk at tha horror on the girls face. Dipper himself pale also, as he watched Bill pulled out a knife.

"Watch closely, and try to remember the lines in which you need to draw. The more perfect it is, the better the affect." Bill told Dipper with a near to giddy tone. That made the boy sick, that Bill was actually enjoying this. From the sound of thing, Dipper knew all too soon he'd possible enjoy it also. He refused to pass out, as he watched Bill begin to carve slowly onto the Girls arm. This was one of three marks shed possible get before waking up in her bed with white lines on her back, and shoulders.

"you get me kid?" Bill asked, as Dipper stared with wide eyes. Then he felt arms wrap around him, and pull him closer. The smell of blood lingered in the _Kings_ throne room, as Bill smirked down at Dipper. Feeling the boy tremble and begin the break again. Bill sniffed the air, feeding off of the boys feelings. It was addicting the say the least.

"See, your getting better, used to be your cried. Your starting on the right path." Bill cooed softly, as he petted down Dipper's hair. The boy made something that sounded like a cracked sob, but he didn't cry. He couldn't, something wouldn't let him. Bill smiled as he kissed Dippers forehead and smiled at the boy.

"We will start on drawings of the curses tomorrow. For now, I'll just explain what each one dose and where the best places to carve them are." He said in a soft, hushed whisper. Dipper looked at Bill, and slowly nodded. The demon grinned widely, another step closer.

 **Well there you have it. This is NOT a pairing, more so a bromance if you will or a father and (unwilling) son sort of thing. Also this goes for the whole story:**

 **Me No Own Gravity Falls**

 **please send in suggestions for the next one shot I should do for this series. XD**


End file.
